disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Junior Town
'''Disney Junior Town '''is Disney Junior Island's town square and one of the main locations in Disney Junior: The Animated Series. Locations *Disney Junior Elementary School: A school for students who want to learn how to be pirates, princes/princesses, merfolk, superheroes, space explorers, cowboys or cowgirls, and even monsters. *Disney Junior Town Bank: The town’s bank that has the money *Game Over Video Arcade: The town’s arcade center housing arcade games from the past and present. *Disney Junior Town Karaoke Shop: The town’s karaoke shop *Disney Junior Town Theater: The town’s theater *Disney Junior Town Train Station: *Terra Daycare: A shop and daycare for Terra Monsters where Sofia and her mother Miranda work in. It is also next door to Cupcake Magic. *Cupcake Magic: A cupcake shop and café where Lucinda and her mother Marla work in. It is also next door to the Terra Daycare. *Disney Junior Town Manor: The town’s manor is where ghosts, monsters, and witches lived *Handy Manny’s Workshop: *Nancy’s Petite Pet Salon: *Disney Junior Town Park: The town’s park where children and grown-ups alike play or hang out. *Carlos’ Doggy Daycare: *Mal’s Hair Salon: A hair salon where Mal works to do hairstyles *Disney Junior Town Cemetery: *Disney Junior Town Rollerskating Dome: The town’s rollerskating dome *Daycare and Vet For People, Animals, and Toys: *Smiles Cafe: A Japanese restaurant and cafe *Aqualand: The town’s aquarium *DJ Marketplace: *Disney Junior Town Orphanage: The town’s orphanage where the orphan children live in until they get adopted. *Kapow! Comic Book Store: The town’s comic book store *Starlight Beach: A beach with sparkly sand that looks like it has been sprinkled with stardust, which shimmers at night. *Dolphin Shores: A location within Starlight Beach that is home to all sorts of dolphins. *Disney Junior Town Library: The town’s library *Magic Cafe Snail: The new cafe Chambiribi *Disney Junior Clinic: *Disney Junior Town Basketball Court: The town’s basketball court *Luna Blossoms: A family flower shop where Luna and her descent mother Lumina Moonbeam work in. *Tough Shell Auto Shop: The Shell family’s auto shop where Armadylan/Dylan’s father Sheldon Shell works at to repair cars. *Disney Junior Town Ice Rink: The town’s ice rink *Jay’s Stolen and Found Shop: *Magician’s Workshop: The town’s magic shop that has magic items *Disney Junior Town Police Station: The town’s police station *Disney Junior Town Music Stadium: *Royal Dream Inn: A hotel for royalty which made its debut in Your Kwazii Awaits!. *Disney Junior Town Soccer Field: The town’s soccer field *Smooch n Pooch Shop: *Disney Junior Town Mall: The town’s mall *Magical Cafe: A cafe where the Disney Junior Club usually likes to hang out and enjoy snacks and drinks together *Luna Cafe: A cafe open by day and night run by Luna Girl and her friends. *Disney Junior Town Toy Workshop: The town’s toy workshop *Evie’s Make Up Shop: *Disney Junior Town Skate Park: The town’s skateboarding park and *Disney Junior Town Art Studio: *Disney Junior Town Car Wash Shop: Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Towns